My Wedding Nightmare
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: Riku, a Duke's daughter, is bethrothed to a Prince. But who is he? After meeting him at the wedding, she hates him. But an encounter in the woods quickly makes her change her mind. My entry for Scatter Plot's C2 Challenge. AU. DarkRiku. Oneshot


A/N: Hiya! I put this up a few hours ago, but something went wrong. So, now I'm trying again. Thanks to Chiharu-tanaka, who reviewed it before I took it down! And to anyone else who reviewed!

So anyway… I read about a competition in The C2 Community _Damage Control_. And I thought, why not enter? True, I've never written a DarkRiku fanfic in my life, but I decided to enter anyway. It might be fun!

And it was! This fic took about a day and a half to complete, but I did it! It's a little different from your average wedding. Lets just say it's not all "I love you" "I love you too" because frankly, that would be incredibly boring (but really sweet!). So I did my own thing!

I only have a little idea of what a wedding's like, so I set it in the medieval ages, or somewhere in that era. But don't get me wrong! It's not your usual fic, remember? Where Riku is the beautiful Princess and Dark is the handsome but lowly thief, and their love is forbidden. This is a bit of the opposite… but at the same time it isn't!

I've probably confused you now. Sorry, but I'm pretty good at that.

This is very long. It's so long that it would be better as a chapter story, but since the competition says it has to be a one-shot, that's exactly what it is. I don't read one-shots often, but since my last was too short, I decided to make it longer.

Do Riku, Risa and Dark have parents? OK, Dark's a strange one. Who knows - does if he even has a proper family? But what about Riku and Risa? I made their parents up, but didn't mention their names. It would be so embarrassing if I got it wrong!

Also, it may seem like Riku and Dark aren't going to get to together. It seems that way for quite a while. But I promise you, they will! They will!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DNAngel. Nothing. They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. The C2 Community _Damage Control _belongs to Scatter Plot, who is also the judge of the competition!

If you didn't already realise, this fic is my entry for the competition, or Fanfiction Challenge, that Scatter Plot organized. It's for the C2.

Well, enough of my yapping. On with the fanfic!

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

**My Wedding Nightmare**

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

"Your Loveliness, you must come now. You will be late!"

Riku didn't bother answering her maid at the door. She hated her family, her life, and herself. How could her own mum and dad do this to her? It wasn't fair.

She didn't move from her curled up spot on the bed, still in her bedclothes. It was still morning, after all, if a very early one. Her maid continued to complain, to her irritation. "Your parents are already downstairs, Your Loveliness. If you are to come in time, you must get out. Or would you like me to come and help you?"

That did it. Riku would not have her stupid servant fulfil her every need like her sister did. Every morning, Risa would be practically lifted out of bed by her maids, then let them dress her and do her hair and all sorts of other things. She wouldn't do a thing herself. Angrily, Riku turned her head and shouted, "I don't _need_ your help! I'm not Risa!"

"Then please get ready, Your Loveliness!"

Riku groaned. She didn't want to get up. She had been dreading this day so much, and for so long…

"RIKU!"

Riku shot upright in a flash. Her father!

"LET THE MAID IN AT ONCE!"

Riku slowly got up and walked to the door. How she hated her dad's booming voice… just because he was a Duke, he thought he could do anything. She turned the handle and opened said door. She glared up at the man. "Dad?"

Her father was a huge man with muddy brown hair cut very short and a small, neat beard. He was wearing his usual clothes, which were a white shirt and a red tailcoat, the symbol of a Duke, and black trousers. His eyes were black and small, but they glowered fiercely at his daughter. "The maid is to help you get ready. You must look your very best today, no matter what the cost. We must make a good impression on the royal family."

Riku stood aside to let the maid enter, and after that she gave her father a last death look and shut the door. She turned to her maid in irritation. The maid was very pretty, with platinum blonde ringlets and big blue eyes. She looked younger then Riku, and probably was. She smoothed out her apron and smiled sweetly. "How can I help you, Your Loveliness?"

"You _can't_," Riku said shortly. Her maid was so irritating. She opened her wardrobe to find something to wear. All she could see were dresses, since, according to her mum, that was what _people of high status_ should wear. Somewhere near the back, though, she had managed to sneak in some boy's clothes, like trousers. How all these clothes were going to get to her new home was beyond her.

"Your Loveliness … His Magnificence the Duke wanted you to wear this dress…" The maid took a white bundle. She held it out, and Riku started to see how it could be a dress. The outer skirt was bare but very large, and there was a stretch of silk around the middle with a golden buckle for decoration, since it wasn't quite a belt. The neck was wide and the sleeve openings big.

It was, without a doubt, a wedding dress.

And Riku hated it.

"I am not wearing that… that _curtain_!" she shouted at her poor servant, who backed away in fear. "It's _horrid_! No way am I going in that!"

"RIKUUUU…!"

"Uh…" Her dad was still outside the door! "I… I guess I'll wear it after all…"

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

Riku sat stiffly in the carriage; her dress was awkward to sit in. The maid had brushed her hair thoroughly and had wanted to put it up in a very elaborate way, but Riku had stubbornly kept it loose. As a negotiation, she wore a headband and two hairslides, all golden, in her hair. The hairslides were both on the right side of her face.

There was a white petticoat underneath the dress to give the skirt volume, and this same petticoat had long, tight sleeves, that went under the dress's sleeves, to keep her warm. There was a satin strap and gold buckle around her neck and both of her wrists to match the one around her waist, and she wore long, black lace up boots. Her hands fidgeted as she looked out the window.

Her sister Risa sat on her left. She has very a pretty pink dress with lace, and had curled her hair. She looked very much like her twin, but her hair was longer and a dirty brown fudge colour, instead of Riku's pinkish brown. They both shared their mother's chocolate brown eyes.

Risa looked very excited. "I can't believe it, Riku!" she giggled. "You're finally getting married!"

Riku gave her an icy look. "Risa, it's _bad_."

"Its not!" Risa said happily. "It's the best thing ever!" Risa was already married, to the only boy who Riku would think of marrying – Daisuke Niwa. To try and cheer her up, her mum had got her engaged to his cousin, who happened to be the Prince of the neighbouring kingdom, and who she had never even met. And she hadn't asked her first!

This terrible mother sat opposite her now, with a black haired maid next to her. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes angled and heavy with green eyeshadow, and she wearing her favourite yellow dress with a daisy design on it and a yellow flower in her hair. Riku already didn't much like her, because she acted so much like Risa, but now she downright hated her. At the same time, she loved her very much. "Risa is right, darling," her mum said, her voice coated with syrup. "You have put it off for so long."

"A year isn't all that long," Riku replied angrily, and turned back to the window. Why couldn't they get it through their thick heads that she didn't want a husband? All they did was get in your way, or act all heroic around you. Even worse, they'd corner you and take you home with them even when you said no… Why didn't they understand?

If she could of, she would have rejected whatever jerk was her fiancé as soon as she had found out, but her mum was always with her father… and he wasn't the sort of man you got on the wrong side of…

"Duchess Your Loveliness! We've arrived!" said the driver from his seat at the front. Every lady or girl in the Harada family was known as Her Loveliness, while boys were known as His Magnificence.

Riku's mother nodded. "Thank you, Saehara." She turned to her two daughters. "We will be staying in the castle until the wedding, which is at noon. Unfortunately, Riku, you might not be able to see your fiancé until the wedding, I am very sorry. His Royal Highness is very busy."

Riku snorted. What could a Prince do to be busy? Lift his own hand to wave at the crowd, or get out of bed by himself?

Saehara opened the carriage door, which was next to Risa, and Risa carefully stepped out, holding her hand out for Saehara to help her down with. The maid went next. As Riku started to step out, her mum stopped her. "Please don't make a fuss, Riku dear," she said anxiously. "I realise you weren't happy with my choice, but I can't go back on my word. He is the Prince of the most powerful kingdom in the country! Please, except my apology."

Riku smiled, which took some effort. "It's OK, Mum."

As her foot touched the pavement, she heard her mum reply. "Thank you so much, Riku…"

Riku turned to smile at her again, and went straight into Saehara. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's alright, Your Loveliness!" said Saehara, happier then usual. Riku walked past him. She had known him since she was little, as more then just the coachman's son. He had moved from this kingdom, so coming back was probably why he was so happy. Riku looked at him – well, at his mad black hair. She had snuck out a lot with him, since they were the same age, and he had got her into terrible trouble. But then, Takeshi Saehara had always been a bit of a rebel.

A second carriage pulled up next to the Harada's carriage. The door opened, and a boy with fiery red hair and concerned eyes was already climbing out, and then holding Risa in his arms. They stepped back, and he said softly. "I'm glad you're alright."

Riku watched sadly. Risa's husband had made it. He cared so much for Risa, but had no idea that he meant a lot to Riku as well.

Daisuke looked up, and, seeing her, walked over. "Hi, Riku," he greeted. Since he was a Prince, of the kingdom they had just left, he didn't have to add the annoying 'Your Loveliness' every time he said her name.

"Hey, Your Royal Highness. Daisuke," Riku answered, studying the floor. Of course he was very kind to her as well, but it wasn't the same. She was just Risa's sister or the troublesome twin, and even with Daisuke she was merely a shadow of Risa. Risa always got everything she wanted, even the love of the one Riku loved.

Which was what had got her here in the first place.

"I hope you have a good time at the wedding!" Daisuke said. "You know, there's great a celebration afterwards, just like the one at Risa's and my wedding! It'll be fun!"

His wedding… when he and Risa had gotten married. She would never forget that horrible day.

"That sounds… wonderful…" Riku said slowly. She wasn't going to have fun at all. Since when had her life fallen into such misery? She turned away and went to her mother, in a bit of a dream. "'Mum… where are we staying…?"

Her mother sensed Riku's sadness. She was much more clever than Risa was when it came to love. "In the palace, sweetheart," she said. "Saehara, could you take Riku to her new room?"

Saehara nodded. "This way, Your Loveliness." Riku followed without a sound.

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

CLICK!

Riku leaned heavily against her bedroom door. How could Risa be so heartless? Marrying the only one she had wanted… She had tried not to think about this today of all days, but it kept creeping back into her mind. She sank to the floor and sighed. It always came to her; in her dreams, while she was eating, and especially when she sat alone in her room.

And now she had a new room to think about him in! Lucky her.

A new room… this thought reminded her of the stupid wedding and her idiotic fiancé, whoever he was. Riku paused. The name… she had remembered his name! The Prince was known as His Royal Highness, Dark Mousy. So she would be Riku Mousy. She tested it out, her voice a tiny whisper. "Riku Mousy…" It sounded strange and foreign.

"Your Loveliness? Are you OK in there? Shall I get you anything?" Saehara asked from behind the closed door.

"I'm fine, Saehara," Riku answered. "I'll be alright."

She listened to Saehara's footsteps as they walked away. When she was sure they had gone, she got up and walked to her attached bathroom, and filled a glass of water. She would rather die then let Saehara get her anything. Sure, his cooking was good, but he was never the one who made it. It was the snobby cooks who made everything, and whenever Saehara offered to help, they would turn him down without a second thought.

She put down the glass, and hesitated. Should she splash her face? Her mother, not to mention Risa, would definitely kill her if she spoiled the maid's hard work on her appearance. Sighing, she walked back out.

And stopped right in her tracks.

Leaning ever so casually on the back of her four-poster bed was a young man only slightly older then her with violet hair and carefully assembled clothes. They were a purple shirt and loose fitting dark trousers, and a black belt, and Riku couldn't help but notice how tall and well-built he was. He was gazing out the far window of her square room, taking no notice of her at all.

Riku blinked. "Excuse me?"

The young man turned his head. He had eyes the same colour as his hair, and a startling mature face. At first he looked purposely expressionless, but as he looked Riku up and down he started to grin. "Getting married?"

Riku blinked in surprise as she took in what the stranger said. His voice was startlingly smooth and sexy. She frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing much," he replied. "You look very nice."

Riku went a little pink. Who was this guy? How could he like her stupid curtain of a dress? "I do not."

The young man simply smirked. He stood up from where he was leaning and stretched as if he had been there for a while. "Mm. I think you look cute in that dress."

Riku went redder, and her eyebrow twitched. "Take that back! This dress is disgusting! I hate it!"

Smirking even more, the stranger walked over to her. Riku couldn't move, but was blushing more for every step he took. He watched her face as she got more and more irritated, but all he could do was smile. He lifted her head up by the chin. "Well you make it look beautiful." Without another word, he kissed her on the cheek.

Riku stood rooted to the spot and staring out the window, hardly noticing him slip out the room. Her face was as red as a tomato, and her heart was beating like a drum.

Slowly, she cooled down. She sat on the bed in silence, staring at the floor. She bit her teeth together in anger and clenched her fists; she couldn't keep it inside any longer. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"THAT CREEP!"

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

It was midday. Riku stood in the hallway, wary of seeing the guy who had appeared in her room the hour of so earlier. After her outburst she had sat on her bed, lost in thought but not daring to go out. What if that jerk returned? It had taken ages for her to gain the courage to go to the hall before the wedding.

Her mother appeared from a door, her maid following. "Thank goodness! I wasn't sure how to persuade you to leave your room, but you came by yourself!"

Riku just nodded. It had occurred to her that if she was married, the creep might not come seek her again.

Risa came through the same door her mum had come through, her hair tied up with a pink ribbon and a fake rose. She was Riku's only bridesmaid, since she had pleadingly insisted and Riku had wanted none. She looked even more exited then she had before. "Riku! This is it! You're going to be married! I just can't believe it!" She gave in to her urge, and hugged Riku lovingly.

Riku pushed her off. "Yeah, yeah."

"Are they ready yet, Mum?" Risa asked her mother, not taking any offence of Riku's annoyed reply. She fastened a veil to Riku's headband, and arranged it in front of her face.

Their mother peeked through the doors of the grand hall. "Yes, I think they are." She opened the one of huge doors, and someone in the hall opened the other. Her mother rushed through to get to her position, the maid following like a puppy. Risa pushed her reluctant sister forward.

The organs bellowed their music as Riku walked carefully along the aisle. The grand hall really was grand. It served as both a celebration room and a church. It had huge stained glass windows depicting scenes from the bible and war, and rows and rows of benches with people in them. It was full of family members and important lords and ladies and knights. They all turned to look at her, and Riku tried her hardest not to look back at them.

At the far end of the hall was the altar. Three candles had been set up on the table, their flames burning bright. The biggest and most colourful window was on the back wall, and showed a picture of a man with huge wings, the symbol of the royal family. The wings were nightmare black.

The priest stood in front of the table in his white and black robes and hat, a cross necklace around his neck. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and a cross was fastened at the end of that as well. A strand of gold hair escaped past his face. He seemed a little young for a priest, Riku thought. He didn't look much older than she was.

On the right of the raised area was the Harada family – Riku's family. Her father had managed to come, and her mother and close relatives were all there as well. On the left was the groom's family. The King stood, tall and proud, in the centre, his black hair messy. Beside him was… Daisuke's family? Sure, Daisuke and her fiancé were cousins. But didn't the Prince have more closer relatives… like a mum?

Finally, as she neared the end of the rows of seats, her gaze drifted to the groom. Her mind had wanted her to see who she was being so forcefully married to as soon as she had entered, but something had held her back. As soon as her eyes rested on him, however, she froze. The youth was standing carelessly by the priest. He was dressed in different clothes – a smart black shirt and trousers with golden buckles to match her dress - but no-one could miss his crazy hair and dazzling but sly smile.

It was him, the creep from her room!

"Uh…" Riku couldn't form any words. _He_ was the Prince? That _jerk_ was royalty? She gave a small gasp. She was about to marry him!

A hiss from behind her jolted her back into walking. "Riku, get moving!"

Riku took a few quick steps forward in surprise, but then got a hold of herself and made her way tensely up the steps. She refused to look him in the eyes, no matter what her brain told her to. He was not going to win.

The priest, grinning strangely, opened a huge book and began his speech. "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, His Royal Highness Dark Mousy and Her Loveliness Riku Harada, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

Riku glared at the floor. What a load of rubbish! She and Dark were not entwined as one, and they definitely did not want to walk some road of life together. At least, she didn't. But Dark… she looked at him from the corner of her eye, but instantly looked back at the floor. He was smirking – at her!

"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone," the priest continued. "This 'birth of spirit' reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that—"

"Yeah, yeah." Riku looked up. Dark was cutting off the priest? "Just get straight to the interesting part."

The priest's grin got wider. "Yes… of course." He was starting to freak Riku out. He was so calm, and had such piercing yellow eyes, like a hawk's. "Do you, His Royal Highness Dark Mousy, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Her Loveliness Riku Harada to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He was still speaking trash. Riku stubbornly told herself that she didn't love the big-headed Prince. But it seemed the Prince loved her. He spoke without any hesitation. "I do."

Riku could hardly believe her ears. He was going to follow out his family's wishes, and go along with the wedding? Or did he really mean it…? When she looked at him, all she could see was his stupid smirk. It was too hard to see if he was lying.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed what the priest was saying next. "Do you, Her Loveliness Riku Harada, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take His Royal Highness Dark Mousy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her heart beat harshly at her chest and her mind screamed at her to say no. Why did these things always happen to her? She hated this guy with her life, and now she had to say she loved him and be stuck with him, forever. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she blinked them back. "I…"

The whole room was quiet. Every eye watched her, and every ear listened for her words. Riku looked over at her hopeful family. Her mother's eyes were filled with mixed sorrow and longing; her father's stern and commanding. Risa's eyes were large and shining – she had been waiting for this moment, for her sister to find her true love and get married.

Why was she hesitating? She should agree without a doubt, she should fulfil her duty as a Duke's daughter.

So why was it so hard to say yes?

"I…" Riku swallowed. This was it – the move that she would regret for her whole life. How she wished she was somewhere – anywhere – else. "I do…"

Dark's best man, a guy with icy blue hair and crystal clear glasses, came up to them with two rings. He was probably some friend of either Dark's or Daisuke's. Dark slipped a ring on her finger, and Riku awkwardly put a ring on his, trying her hardest not to look up. She studied her ring instead. It was golden and engraved with wings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest closed the book.

Dark leaned in for the kiss.

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

Riku dashed through the gardens, jumping over flower beds and manoeuvring around benches. She had to get away. It didn't matter where to, as long as she put as much distance between herself and the Prince as possible.

Her head swam with pictures from the hall. As soon as the Priest had finished his important words, Dark had put a hand on her waist, pulling her to him. He had then pushed back her veil and kissed her straight on the lips. Riku had been too surprised to move, and by the time her head had caught up with the present Dark was already trying to deepen the kiss. Riku had pushed him away roughly, tears escaping her eyes, and fled. That had been her very first kiss!

Her head was spinning. It was too much.

At the edge of the gardens was the forest. She could hide there, Riku decided, until the wedding was over. She had no idea what to do then.

She ran straight into the sea of trees, past huge trunks and vicious branches, not really knowing where she was going. She didn't care if she never got out, at least then she wouldn't have to face her family and _him_.

When she couldn't run any further she collapsed against the roots of a nearby tree. She curled up and hugged her knees, and let her pushed back tears free. She sobbed and sobbed into her dress, stained brown with mud and dirt. She hated him, and she hated her mum, her dad, and her sister. She hated the world, and it obviously hated her.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She sat straight up, and listened.

Was that a footstep?

She almost tripped on her dress as she hurried to stand up. She cursed under her breath, and tore the bottom of the skirt away. She pulled out her clips and her headband, letting the silky veil get caught in twigs and leaves. Then she ran away.

A few seconds later, a shadowed young man peered from behind the tree she had been at. He looked at the ground and smiled. His hat had fallen off, but you could still tell that he resembled a priest. He looked up, his eyes glinting like the sun. "I will find you, _Princess_."

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

Tired and hungry, Riku slowed to a stop. She leant a hand on the trunk of a tree and breathed in gasps. She had to keep running!

Her breathing evened out, and she stood again. She looked at her boots. They were so darn hard to run in! She quickly loosened them and kicked them off. She threw off the lengths of satin and buckles as well – they reminded her too much of a dog's collar anyway. She looked at the bundle of clothes, knowing that she was leaving obvious clues. But, it couldn't be helped. She started to run again.

She carried on running for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes. She was a great runner, since she and Saehara had escaped many times from angry farmers and market sellers. But not even she could sprint away forever. She would have to stop sometime.

And she could feel that time getting closer.

She eventually reached a huge tree. It was much bigger then the others, its trunk about two metres in diameter. Its branches were very high up and there were so many leaves that they blocked out most of the sun. Exhausted, Riku fell onto the ground, and leaned back against the massive trunk. She sat between two roots, and closed her eyes. Maybe now she could get some peaceful rest.

"Princess."

Riku's eyes snapped open. A man was closely in front of her, a knife held right at her throat. He was blonde and wearing robes and jewellery decorated with crosses. As she studied the man, she recognised him. "Priest…?"

A gleeful grin spread across his face. "Me? A priest? You have to be kidding me." His golden eyes narrowed as he bent closer to her. "Do I look like an angel to you?"

Riku had to admit that, in a way, he did. But she kept her mouth shut.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." He got no answer but continued anyway. "I suppose I am a priest. It's my job. But aren't priests a little more… cowardly? Serious? Gentle?" The knife touched her neck, but not enough to spill blood. "I wouldn't call myself gentle."

Riku looked at him with defiant eyes. She was so scared that she could hardly dare to breathe. She wanted to scream, but her mouth wouldn't work. And besides, half of her wanted to stay quiet. A drop of sweat slipped down her face. What could she do? This backwards priest would kill her without a doubt, and she was like a sitting duck waiting to be shot. "Please… don't kill me…" she said weakly, inwardly regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"Oh? Has the mouse a voice?" The young man stroked the knife against her cheek, leaving a long scratch. "I can't do that, princess." His voice was edged sharply in malice. "I can't let there be another heir to the throne."

This puzzled her. _Another_ heir to the throne? What did that mean? True, she would be Queen if Dark died, but surely he didn't mean that. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She immediately blushed. He meant if she had a son!

"But… but…" Riku thought hard to cover her embarrassment. No way would she have a son with _him_! "But Dark would just get a different wife to replace me…" She was reasoning with him. She had to keep him talking.

The young man's smirk was deadly. "Not if he wasn't there either."

"What was that, blondey?"

Riku looked past the so called priest. Behind him, with his arms crossed, stood the Prince himself. "Dark…?"

The other man glared at him. "Do not interfere."

"Oh, you're the priest, aren't you?" Dark walked confidently up to him. "Don't think I didn't recognise you, _Krad_."

Krad? Riku turned back to the blonde man in surprise. Wasn't Krad the name of the Prince's brother, or something? They were related in some way, she knew that.

"Huh." Krad got up from the ground, his knife hidden behind his back. "It doesn't matter. Since you are here, my job will be much quicker."

Dark clenched his fists. "Since our Mum died you've been acting very strange. You would you hunting a lot more often. What got into you?"

Krad brought out his knife. "I've had an urge to be more… adventurous."

All of a sudden, Dark struck. The side of his hand collided with Krad's wrist, sending the knife flying away. It landed a couple of metres from where Riku sat in complete terror. It jolted her back to life, and she crawled behind the tree trunk.

"Adventurous? You were just plain homicidal!" Dark swept Krad's feet off the ground with his own foot, and pinned him to the forest floor. "You changed, Krad. You changed for the worst." He lifted his fist.

"STOP!"

Dark looked up from Krad's grinning face, his hands firmly on Krad's wrists. Why was Riku calling out for him to stop? His insane brother had almost killed her!

Riku stepped shakily in front of the tree. She went slowly up to the pair and put a hand on Dark's tight fist. Her eyes were glossy from tears. "It's OK. You don't have to hurt him. I'm alright."

Reluctantly, Dark stood up, but kept a grip on Krad's arm. Krad wiggled, but couldn't get free. "Let go, you damn brother!" he snarled. He tried to kick Dark in the shin.

But Dark merely let go and instantly hit him straight on the head. Krad sank to the ground, knocked out.

Riku stared at Krad in surprise. "Dark! I said you don't have to hurt him!" she shouted at him.

"He was about to kick me!" Dark argued back. "If I'd gone down, we both would've been killed!"

"Well you didn't have to come after me!" Riku snapped. "I never even wanted to get married to you!"

"Did you think I had a choice?" Dark glared at his newly wedded wife. "I would rather marry some poor local girl then you!"

"Yeah, well—" Riku stopped. She didn't know what to say!

Her face stayed serious for about a minute. Then both she and Dark started to laugh. "Your face!" Dark managed to say. "Just now… you looked so determined!"

"And you…" Riku giggled. "You looked really smug!"

They stopped as suddenly as they began. There was an awkward silence. "You know, when you ran out like that, I have to admit I was a bit worried about you," Dark said carefully.

Riku went a bit pink and looked at the ground. "I guess that when you were fighting Krad, I was a bit scared you'd get hurt…"

She glanced up a bit to see Dark's expression, but he was just grinning. He looked so much like his brother that Riku couldn't help but smile too. She couldn't hold it any longer. She fell forward, and hugged him. "I really am happy you went to find me," she said into his shirt. She started to cry. "I really am… so glad…"

At first Dark looked surprised, but then he softened and hugged her back. He had never met a girl like Riku before. She was so stubborn and (almost) always had something to say back. All the other girls had thrown themselves at his feet, but Riku had done nothing of the kind. She would rather die then admit her feelings for him. In a way, that was what he liked about her.

They parted, and Riku looked up at him. He wasn't so bad. He might act like a pervert, but he had a good heart. And it was what was inside that counted.

Gradually, their faces neared each other. Riku's eyes closed as she felt Dark wrap his arms around her. Perhaps it would be alright to be married to his guy. Maybe she'd be able to live in his house, eat food with him, and go on outings with him. Possibly even more… Soon their lips touched, and Riku smiled through the kiss.

Risa was right.

Getting married really was the best thing ever.

xXxXxxxxxXxXx

A/N: TA DA! (laugh) The end! Of my wonderful entry! OK, I'm shutting up about that now. But I'm so proud of myself!

Did you guys like it? I tried to slow it down, and make it long. Was it too much? You still enjoyed it though, right? YES? Good.

I just thought I'd say the ages… Riku, Risa, Takeshi, Daisuke and Satoshi (yes, he was in there) were all about seventeen, while Dark and Krad were eighteen. It's not that important, I just felt like clearing it up. I always wonder what age characters are in a story.

So… until next time!

Ciao!

Kosmic Kitty


End file.
